Cup holders are commonly used mechanisms to hold a cup of water, tea, coffee or any other articles in vehicles especially in four wheeled vehicles. Cup holders can be a simple cavity provided on an arm rest or a middle console to hold the cups. Cup holders can also be used to hold other articles than cups or beverage cans. These cup holders are typically not secured as there are no securing means to hold the cups. Further, cup holders that do have holding members operate on pressure actuated sensor mechanisms and latch mechanisms. These mechanisms helps the holding member to securely hold the cup therein. But these mechanisms are complex underneath and require more space for operation. Further, spilling of food particles or dust etc. in sink holes formed during the operation of the mechanism may trouble the operation of the cup holder.
Therefore, there is a need of a mechanism to securely hold the articles overcoming the draw backs of the prior art.